A False Paradise
by Albedo238
Summary: After the return of Momo (the Avatar of this story), things seem to be going well for the Halidom of Ylisse, as well as the whole world. However, after Momo meets a man claiming to be her half-brother, strange things happen that could threaten the future of the world once again. Rated Teen for safety. Contains spoilers.
1. Prologue: Fell Power Rising

**Prologue: Fell Power Rising**

Taking place in the desert of Plegia, a huge sandstorm is occurring in an incredibly volatile manner. Though being obscured by the sands, we can see the figure of a person wearing a brown, hooded robe, obviously which they are wearing to protect their self from the sandstorm while walking through it. Though just about all of the person's body is covered well by the robe, they still shield their face, for it's the only thing not covered.

Eventually, as the sandstorm begins to die down, we see the person come to some ruins. Just then, the person speaks in a male voice, saying, "So, this is what is left of the Dragon's Table, I assume?"

The person removes his arm from his face, which, while not covered by the hood, is still obscured by it as far as the eyes go. Then, he begins to look around the ruins as if in search of something.

After a while of looking around, the person then says, "Not to much to see here, I suppose, especially when trying to get anything to help with my research. Guess it was foolish of me to come out here, especially since the Fell Dragon didn't die here. Still, there must be something here of interest."

The person then goes back to looking around the ruins of the Dragon's Table. After a while, he comes near an object on the ground that looks like a black scale. Looking at it, he bends down to pick up the scale to get a better look.

"Hrmm..." goes the person. "It appears to be some type of dragon scale. I wonder if a manakete must have shed it?" He then goes back to look at the ruins, as well as all of Plegia that was ruined by the war, then asks,"I wonder just how many lives were lost during this war? Seems as the more time passes, the more destructive these wars become. I thought we would have learned from our ancestors on just how fruitless it is to start them."

After looking around the area surrounding him, the person then goes back to look at the dragon scale he picked up, but after a while of staring at it, he begins to realize something which surprises him greatly as he says, "Wait! This is...!"

* * *

(One week later)

Taking place in a research lab that looks very posh and clean, despite all of the sets of chemicals in the vats, we see the dragon scale on a table. Standing before it is the same person, still in the hooded robe for whatever reason, but now, he is glowing with a fierce aura of red and purple.

Looking at his hands, the person begins to generate an aura around them that begins to pulsate violently.

Getting a shot of the person's mouth, he seems to be gritting his teeth before giving off a big grin that looks rather sinister. Afterwards, we get a shot of him from behind as he gives off a big and boisterous laughter before saying, "I'm losing my mind! And it's... exhilarating!"

After he laughs again, the person goes to look at the scale on the table, and he says, "No. This is only but the beginning. Only one part of what needs to happen. There's still so much more work to be done here. I'm about to bring all of the simple-minded fools of this era to a grisly end! All of the calamities caused by all walks of life in this world will no longer be repeated! The fraction of power I have obtained will be a stepping stone to creating the perfect utopia for only the most enlightened of individuals out there! A glorious world where I will be the master of all!"

To Be Continued in Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1: Momo's Return

**Chapter 1: Momo's Return**

(One month later)

At first, we get a shot of darkness, but turns out to be the perspective from someone's point of view as an eye is trying to open. As it does, we can hear the voice of Lissa saying, "Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?" asks the voice of Chrom

The voice of Lissa responds, "I... I don't know." just as the eye fully opens to see that it is in fact Chrom and Lissa standing there and above us from our perspective. Lissa is dressed in her Sage attire while Chrom is dressed in his Great Lord look.

Looking straight at us, Chrom says, "I see you're awake now."

"Hey there!" says Lissa with a giggle.

Chrom then responds with, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know? Give me your hand." He then holds out his right hand.

Just then, we see a hand from the person who's perspective we're seeing things from reach out and take Chrom's hand, which he then uses to pick the person up gently, which then gives us an up close shot of Chrom's face.

Just then, Chrom says, "Welcome back. It's over now."

After that, we get a shot of the person from who's perspective we saw things from, and it turns out to be a girl with pink hair done in a unique fashion that makes it look a little spiky while her face has a very soft appearance, making her look very cute overall while her clothing is that of a Grandmaster. Her face has a surprised expression on it as she looks at Chrom dead center.

"Chrom?" the girl asks in a surprised voice.

"That's right, Momo." says Chrom. "Do you... remember everything that happened back then?"

The girl, who would obviously be named Momo, continues to have a surprised expression without saying a word to Chrom.

Chrom, looking depressed, says, "I feared as much. Okay, I guess we start over again. The land you're currently in is called Yli..."

Before Chrom can finish his sentence, Momo grabs the sides of his head and kisses him on the lips very passionately. At first, Chrom is surprised by this, but then, he goes to kiss her back as he wraps his arms around her.

Lissa giggles and says, "I think she remembers."

Frederick, who has been on the scene himself, but out of the way, says with a pleasant smile on his face, "Indeed. A relief to us all, one can be sure of."

After a while of kissing, Momo backs her face away from Chrom and goes back to having a surprised look on it.

"So, what brought that on?" asks Chrom with a big smile on his face

"I... I had to feel... if you were real or not." says Momo. "I had to know you weren't a dream, and that I'm real myself."

"Well, I'm real alright." says Chrom. "And so are you, Momo." Chrom then wraps Momo in a big hug, and says, "I missed you so much."

Though surprised for his hugging her like this, Momo smiles as tears form in her eyes and she hugs Chrom back, followed with her saying, "I missed you too, Chrom. I'm so happy to be back in your embrace again, my love. After the cold loneliness of death, feeling your warmth like this is something I never want to lose again. Oh, Chrom..."

Even with her smiling, Momo starts to sob uncontrollably, which only gets both her and Chrom to hug each other tighter.

"It's so beautiful." says Lissa as she too starts to let go a few tears of her own before finally crying just like Momo is doing. She then sees Frederick look like he's wiping away a tear as well before she asks, "You too, Frederick?"

"Huh?" asks Frederick. "Oh, no, of course not. A little wind got in my eye, that's all."

Through her tears, Lissa puts on a perturbed look and says, "Yeah, right! Stop trying to pretend like you're too tough for your emotions. You know you're happy for them both, so don't deny it!"

"Well, of course, I'm happy for both milord and Momo." says Frederick. "But as things stand, I shall wait till we make it safely back to Ylisstol before I show any real emotion. Besides, my station demands that I do not show any signs of weakness, even in these types of situations."

"Ugh, fine!" says Lissa. She then turns back to Chrom and Momo, and goes to walk over to them before saying, "Hey, Momo?"

Chrom and Momo cease hugging, then Momo turns to Lissa and asks, "Yes, Lissa?"

"Can I get a hug, too?" asks Lissa again. "It's been so lonely and quiet without you, and I don't want you to go away again like you did."

"Oh, Lissa, of course you can get a hug from me." says Momo as she goes to hug Lissa, who then hugs her back.

After they hug for a good bit, Frederick comes in to say, "Well, while this reunion is wonderful and all, we do need to head back to Ylisstol. Once we get there, I'm sure we can let the celebrations begin."

After Momo and Lissa finish their hug, Momo says, "Wow, you all really did miss me if you're willing to throw a celebration in case I returned. It's almost embarrassing."

"Well, milord may have been the leader of the Shepherds, but in some ways, you quickly became our heart and soul, as well as being our tactical mind." says Frederick. "Besides, it was a group idea."

"I see." says Momo. "Well, I'm honored to have so many great friends that cared so much about me. But that begs the question, what are you all doing out here, anyway? Isn't this the place you all first found me?"

"Yeah, it is, ironically enough." says Chrom "Anyway, we were all trying to look for you to see if you were still out there somewhere. But we went three months without any luck on our behalf."

"I was gone for three months?" asks a surprised Momo. "I didn't realize it had been that long. I just remember being in darkness the whole time, without being able to see or hear what went on. Gosh, three months. I can't believe so much time passed. I bet baby Lucina doesn't remember me anymore."

"Don't say that, Momo." says Chrom. "I'm pretty sure our daughter will be happy to see you come back to her. I just know it."

Momo looks at Chrom with an affectionate smile and asks, "You really think so, Chrom?"

"Absolutely." replies Chrom.

"Thank you, Chrom." says Momo looking even happier. "For not giving up on me, there's no way I can repay you all, especially you, for the grief I must have caused you all with my decision."

"Yeah, it's been pretty hard on my brother." says Lissa. "He can tell you all about it."

"Really?" says Momo as she turns back to look at Chrom, to which Chrom replies, "Yes, at times, I feared you would never come back to me. So much so, I would often cry into my pillow at night while trying to get to sleep. Embarrassing as that might be to say, the nights I spent without having you by my side in bed were the loneliest I'll ever have. It just didn't feel right not having you by my side."

Putting on a somber look, Momo says, "I'm so sorry, Chrom. I really am."

Chrom goes back to hugging Momo, and says, "It's not your fault, Momo. You were burdened with something so grim and horrible, it seemed like death was your only way out. But thanks to you, Grima is no longer around to threaten us and we all have a real future to look forward to. In truth, we should be repaying you, even if your death made us all very sad. So, in a way, your coming back to life is payment enough. How does that sound?"

Momo smiles and says, "That's good enough for me. Then again, letting me be with you is payment enough for my action to destroy Grima. Of course, I'm pretty sure you all will be giving me more than what I deserve."

"To me, Momo, you deserve every bit of praise and reward for what you've done." says Chrom. "So, when we get back to Ylisstol, we're going to throw the biggest celebration the Halidom has ever had."

"Yes, which is why we really need to hurry back now." says Frederick. "Momo should count her blessings that she woke up to us a second time and not brigands, which is what we don't want to have to deal with while we're all here."

"I agree. Let's hurry on back then before we have to deal with any sort of them." says Chrom.

"I can't wait to see everyone when we return to Ylisstol!" says an excited Momo.

Lissa replies, "Yeah, and the feeling is mutual with us. They're all going to be so happy to see you again."

Frederick then says, "Anyway, let's be on our way."

"Right." says Chrom. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" says Momo still excited to return to Ylisstol.

After that, the four of them walk in the direction of Ylisstol.

As the group of four begins their travel to Ylisstol, we see a man hiding behind a tree wearing an outfit of gold and purple made for a Sage, though we only see his back. He keeps his focus on the group of four entirely.

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: The Traveling Alchemist

**Chapter 2: The Traveling Alchemist**

In a remote forested area of Ylisse, we see a young man walking down a dirt road. He has brown hair that spikes up, though a little hangs down past his neck. He's wearing a red overcoat, black shirt, black pants, black gloves and black boots, and also seems to have a silver earring in each ear. He seems to be carrying a light brown bag on his back that looks rather large.

After a bit of walking, he stops and pulls out a map to look at as he says, "Alright, Ylisstol hasn't got to be too far from here. Hopefully, I can show off my talents to earn a little gold."

Just then, we hear a growling sound, which causes the man to look at his stomach and rub it with a sad expression.

"I know, tummy." says the man. "It's been so long since I've eaten anything. If there was some wheat around here, I could transmute it into bread. And I haven't come across any soil good for growing any wheat. *sigh* Good gods, my situation really sucks. Oh well, guess my only choice is to press on. Maybe I'll find some type of game to hunt down for food."

After that, the man continues to walk forward after putting away his map.

A good while passes, and suddenly, the man appears to be dragging his feet while having a very tired and pale expression on his face.

"Gods... I'm so hungry." says the man groaning out of pain.

Just then, after taking one last step, he collapses on the ground in type of humorous, anime-style fashion.

"Why the hell did I decide to become a traveling alchemist?" the man continues to complain. "I knew I should have got some more gold while I had the chance to get some more food for me. Man, to think I'll die here of starvation before my journey has even begun. Talk about your rotten luck."

* * *

Just then, walking towards the man but still a good distance from him are Chrom, Momo, Lissa and Frederick.

"Wow, I'm so excited to see everyone again." says Momo with a big smile, which then turns to a look of worry. "But I'm also a little nervous."

"What's to be nervous about?" asks Chrom.

"I don't really know." says Momo. "Probably because so much can change within three months, and things probably have."

"Well, that is true." replies Chrom. "I was made the new Exalt of Ylisse."

"Oh, so I guess Emmeryn never fully recovered from her memory loss?" asks a concerned Momo.

"Unfortunately so." says Chrom. "I just wish there was something that could be done for her, but what, I don't know."

"It's so painful to see our big sister go through the world like she is." says Lissa with a somber expression. "It's just not fair."

"I'm very sorry for both of you." says Momo with her own expression of somberness.

"Well, bright side is that she's always been the most resilient of us, so I can always credit her for that." says Chrom. "But it still doesn't make what she's gone through any less painful for us. Same could be said about you, Momo."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there." replies Momo.

Just then, as they get closer to the man, Frederick spots him from a distance and says, "Milord, there's a collapsed man in the distance."

"I see him, too." says Chrom with a worried look. "We'd better hurry to see if he needs any help."

"Of course." says Frederick. "Just as long as we exercise a little bit of caution."

"I hope he's not wounded or anything." says Momo.

After that, the group of four rush over to the man. As they get to him, they roll him over his side to check for any wounds.

"No signs of wounds or any injuries." says Chrom.

"Well, that's already a relief." says Lissa. "But still, what could be the problem with him?"

"Let's ask him." says Momo. "Hey, are you going to be okay? What's wrong?"

"Ugh... So hungry." mumbles the man. "I'm so hungry."

"It would seem this man hasn't eaten for a while." says Frederick.

"Yeah, pretty obvious from what we just heard." says Chrom. "We should have some spare rations with us. We can give him that."

"Sounds good." says Frederick. "I'll administer right away."

After a bit of time has passed, Chrom's group is sitting on the ground, as well as the man, who is eating away at some food he was given.

"So, are you feeling better, sir?" asks Chrom.

"Yeah, much better!" says the man with a full mouth. "Thanks a lot!"

"Don't mention it." says Chrom. "You're glad we found you in time. Wouldn't want brigands to come give you any trouble."

"Yeah, especially with how pooped I was!" says the man after swallowing his food down. "I owe you guys a lot!"

"So, if you don't mind us asking, what's your name?" asks Momo.

"Oh, I'm Virgil!" says the man as he's finished eating. "I'm a traveling alchemist!"

"Traveling alchemist, huh?" asks Lissa. "So, where all have you been to?"

"Uh, well that's the thing." says Virgil while tapping the ends of his index fingers. "While I'm really good with Alchemy, I've sort of started the whole traveling part, if you know what I mean. I thought about venturing into the world to use my talents to earn money, but... no such luck since I haven't been to any major cities, which is what I've been saving up to do my work in. I thought that would be the most lucrative venture for me."

"So, where are you headed now?" asks Chrom.

"Oh, I'm seeing about going to Ylisstol." says Virgil "I'm hoping to really get noticed there and earn some big cash. Maybe if I'm good enough, I'll get noticed by the new Exalt."

"Well, you may have your chance, my good sir." says Frederick. "You've just been talking with him."

"Huh?" asks Virgil. "Really? Where?"

"That would be me." says Chrom. "Exalt Chrom at your service!"

"Whoa!" shouts Virgil. "Are you for real?"

"Absolutely." replies Chrom. "And Ylisstol is very close right now. We're just about to go there to give Momo here a grand celebration for her return to this world."

"Really?" asks Virgil. "In that case, why don't you invite me over for me to show off my work? I mean, your friend would get her celebration, and you all would get a great show. Double the pleasure, double the fun, right?"

Lissa says, "That would sound pretty neat to have. What do you think, Chrom?"

"I have no problem with it." says Chrom. "Sure, Virgil, we'd be happy to have you over."

"Yeah, awesome!" says Virgil. "I can't believe I'm actually getting an audience with the new Exalt of Ylisse! This is going to be amazing! I'll be sure to put on extra special performance!"

"So, what type of Alchemy do you do?" asks Momo.

"Oh, plenty!" says Virgil. "Potion-making, transmutations, controlling the elements, enchanting items, I can do it all! I can make a sword out of mere scrap metal and have it sing your praises!"

"Not to be judgmental or anything, but you do sound rather over-confident in your abilities." says Frederick. "And sometimes, that can be quite disastrous."

"Hey, hey, don't worry! I've been at this thing for a while! I was born to be an alchemist!" says Virgil. "Been trained to do it since I was in diapers!"

"Can you show us one of your skills?" asks Lissa.

"Hrmm, I suppose I could, though nothing fancy at this moment." says Virgil. "Want to at least save that for a little later, so I can impress more people."

"So long as your skills will do more than impress." says Frederick in a stern voice.

"Of course, my abilities are made to help." says Virgil. "But sometimes, it's nothing if you can put on a little show, right?"

"Don't worry, Frederick." says Chrom. "I'm sure that Virgil here will be great to have. If he's good enough, I might consider letting him be a member of the Shepherds."

"Whoa!" says Virgil with an enthused expression. "You really mean it, your majesty?"

"Absolutely." says Chrom. "But we'll see how you do before I make any judgments at this point."

"So, what type of skill are you going to show us?" asks Momo.

"Let's see... does anyone have a weapon in need of repair?" asks Virgil. "Anything at all? Doesn't matter what it is."

"I, well... I do have a sword that's seen better days." says Frederick. "But why repair a weapon for me when the use of a Hammerne staff can do the job just as easy?"

"Because those types of staffs are extremely rare and don't last long enough." says Virgil. "Plus, with my skills, I'll do more than just repair your weapon. Come on, give it a shot!"

"Yeah, Frederick, you'll let Virgil have a shot, won't you?" asks Lissa.

"Very well." says Frederick with a feeling of unsureness. "Here's the sword I was talking about."

Frederick then pulls out a Steel Sword, which does seem to be badly damaged and used a good bit.

"Yeah, that sword looks as if it could break at any moment." says Virgil observing the sword. "Alright, you keep holding it while I get the process ready."

"Process?" asks Frederick in a very suspicious tone.

"Don't worry, won't take a but a few seconds." says Virgil as he pull out a small satchel out from inside his coat.

Opening the satchel a little bit, Virgil sticks his finger in and when he pulls it out, some bright orange, liquidous substance is on the end of it. He then kneels to the ground, brushes away some leaves and such, followed by taking the finger with the substance on it and using it to draw a large, intricately designed circular pattern on the ground.

"What's he doing?" Lissa asks, and Momo answers, "I've read a book about this. He's drawing what's called a 'transmutation circle.' It allows alchemists to concentrate their energy into performing extraordinary types of Alchemy."

"Give the lady a cookie." says Virgil. "That's exactly what this is, and this substance I used is made for just this type of thing. Alright, Sir Frederick, if you would be so kind as to put your sword in the middle of the circle, we can get started."

"Well, I guess I did volunteer for this." says Frederick still not being very trusting of Virgil.

After that, Frederick carefully lays his sword down within the circle that Virgil just drew.

"Good. Now we can begin." says Virgil.

Virgil then brings his hands over the sword in the circle, layering his left hand over his right. Then, he closes his eyes. Suddenly, the circle begins to glow and crackle with blue sparks of energy.

Lissa gasps and asks, "What's going on here?"

"He's focusing his energy." says Momo. "Be quiet, so you don't break his concentration."

"Sorry." says Lissa quietly. "Just got startled, that's all."

After the energy has built up enough, Virgil quickly opens his eyes and grits his teeth, and a bolt of energy shoots out from his hands downward on to the sword, creating a burst of energy, which leaves behind some smoke. The smoke quickly clears, and we see the sword has been repaired fully.

"And there you go!" says Virgil. "One repaired sword!"

Frederick, with a look of surprise on his face, says, "It's look good as new!"

"Sure does, huh?" asks Virgil in a proud tone. "Well, go on and take it."

Though willing to question this, Frederick takes a leap of faith and grabs the sword, though only after touching it to make sure it's still cool to the touch.

Frederick then looks at the sword up and down and says, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this sword looks like it could be even more durable than it was before."

"Very observant of you." says Virgil. "My process has increased the durability of it. In fact, I'd probably go so far to say it's almost indestructible."

"That was incredible!" says Chrom. "With you around, we would keep weapons in shape without the trouble of extra labor or trying to find Hammerne staffs to do the job."

"Like I said before, that's nothing compared to what I can really do with Alchemy." says Virgil. "You bring me along, and I assure you that you're going to be completely floored!"

"I'm sure we will." says Chrom. "Anyway, I suggest we all get going. Ylisstol is very close, so let's get there as soon as possible. I know everyone's dying to see Momo back."

"Yeah!" says Momo. "And I'm pretty sure they'll be impressed by what Virgil shows us with his skills."

Virgil gives Momo a thumbs up and a wink, and says, "You better believe it!"

"Well, let's be on our way." says Frederick as he puts his sword away.

After that, the now group of five begins their trek towards Ylisstol.

Just then, from behind them and far enough to not be noticed, we see the same man wearing the Sage's clothes, and once again, we can only see his back. After that, he begins to walk in the same direction as Chrom and the others.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3: Rejoining the Shepherds

**Chapter 3: Rejoining the Shepherds**

After a bit of walking, Chrom, Momo, Lissa, Frederick and Virgil all make it to Ylisstol, which is bustling with activity like always.

"Ah, home sweet home!" says Lissa, who's happy to be back.

"Wow! Look, at all of the activity in this city!" shouts Virgil. "This place holds so many possibilities for me to make money showing off my Alchemy! Aw man, where to start?"

"Well, glad we could make you happy, Virgil." says Chrom. He then turns to Momo and asks her, "So, Momo, are you happy to be back? Ready to see everyone?"

Momo takes a deep breath and exhales before saying, "I'm ready, Chrom. I'm ready to see all of my friends."

"Good. Oh, and don't be surprised if you get a lot of attention from just about everyone in Ylisstol. You've become very famous to them." says Chrom.

"I think I can endure the attention, even if it might be a little embarrassing." replies Momo.

"Let us make for the castle, then." says Frederick.

"Aw man, I get to go to the Castle of the Halidom? This day just gets better and better!" says an even more enthusiastic Virgil.

Eventually, Chrom's group begin to walk through the streets of Ylisstol, the people all seem to be going about their business until an elderly man notices Momo with Chrom's group.

"Thunderation!" The elderly man says. "Is that the Shepherds' tactician?"

Other people hear this and also take notice of Momo.

"By the gods, it is her!" shouts a young village man. "She's returned to us! The destroyer of the Fell Dragon has returned!"

The townspeople all gather towards Momo to greet her.

"Welcome back, Princess Momo!" says a village girl.

"There's no way we can repay you for what you did for us!" says a village man

"If there is anything you need us to do for you, just let us know." says a middle-aged village woman. "We're in eternal debt to you for saving all of us."

"Thank you for returning to us, Princess Momo! Ylisstol just hasn't been the same without you." says an elderly man.

"Wow, thank you! All of you! That all means so much to me!" says Momo. She then turns to Chrom and says, "You weren't kidding about me being famous here."

"It's not just here in Ylisstol, but all over the world, your destruction of Grima has been spread all over. I won't be surprised if the people from Valm will catch world of your return very shortly."

"Wait, they're saying Momo vanquished the Fell Dragon. Is that really true?" says Virgil in a confused tone. "Also, why are they calling her Princess?"

"It's a very long story, Virgil." says Chrom. "As for the Princess part, Momo is actually my wife, although since I'm the Exalt, that would technically make her my Queen."

"Of course, I don't think Chrom and I are husband and wife anymore, considering the whole 'till death do we part' line during the sermon." says Momo. "But, if it means Chrom and I will have to be married again, then so be it."

Chrom just looks at Momo affectionately, and vice versa. Of course, Virgil only becomes more confused by what Momo just said.

"Let's hear it for Momo, the Shepherds' tactician and the savior of the world!" shouts a village man.

The people that have gathered start to cheer and applaud for Momo, which makes her both smile and blush at the same time.

Just then, we hear Libra's voice say as he tries make his way through the crowd, "What is with this gathering and all of this commotion?"

Eventually, Libra manages to get through the crowd, followed by Panne and some little children, both he and Panne see Momo there with Chrom and the others.

Momo notices them right away as she asks, "Is that you Libra? Panne?"

"By the grace of Naga!" says Libra with a shocked expression. "It's Momo!"

"She's back!" a surprised Panne follows with.

"That's right, I'm back." says Momo. "I'm glad to see you both are doing well."

"And we're glad to see you're alive." says Libra with a warm smile. "We've missed you so much."

"Yes, it's been hard to live our lives without wondering when you would be back." says Panne.

"I'm so sorry about making you all worry about me like that." says Momo.

"Nothing for you to be sorry for, Momo." says Libra. "You did what needed to be done at the cost of your own life for us, even if it's not at all what we wished you would do. Thanks to you, you have secured a future for us all."

"That makes me happy to hear that, and I guess... you're all very welcome." says Momo. "So, what have you and Panne been up to?"

"Well, after Panne and I came to make our lives in Ylisstol, we started an orphanage for unfortunate children. We've had a lot of fun and joy in our work, though unfortunately for me, they seem to think of me as a mother." says Libra.

Panne then follows in with, "And unfortunately for me, they pester me for bunny rides."

Momo can only giggle about this, which makes both Libra and Panne blush.

"Well, that's really good to hear that, especially since you both make a really cute couple." says Momo.

"Thank you very much for that, Momo." says Libra with a warm smile.

"Well, anyway, if we're done here, we really need to get back to Castle Ylisse." says Frederick

"Ah yes," says Libra. "Would want to keep the other Shepherds waiting to see Momo. I know they've all longer for it for a good while."

"Then, let us be on our way." says Chrom. "Libra. Panne. Do you want to come visit yourselves?"

"Unfortunately..." says Panne. "...we've got our hands rather full handling the children here, so we'll have to pass for now."

"But, we do hope to visit more a little later." says Libra. "Until then, gods bless you all."

"Thank you, Libra." says Momo. "You don't know what it means to hear you say that after so long."

After that, Chrom, Momo, Lissa, Frederick and Virgil start up their trip towards the Castle as the crowd moves out of the way, though still being around them enough to show their love for Momo.

"Man, Momo, these people really do seem to love you a lot." says Virgil. "But I guess if you destroy a great, evil dragon that could ruin the world, you would get such love."

"I guess that's true." says Momo. "Though I still wonder at times if I'm worthy enough to receive it."

Chrom then says, "Of course, you're worthy, Momo. Don't let anyone or anything else tell you otherwise."

Momo smiles at Chrom, who smiles back at her.

Though confused by Momo's statement, Virgil smiles and says, "Well, maybe if I can impress everyone with my Alchemy well enough, I could also get the celebrity treatment." He then follows up with a jovial laugh.

"Only if you're really good as you say you are." says Lissa with a giggle.

"Don't worry." says Virgil. "Very soon, I'm going to knock everyone's socks off! Just you all wait and see!"

* * *

After a while of walking, the group makes it to Castle Ylisse. Virgil is awestruck by the beauty and elegance of the inside of the castle.

"Wow, look at this place!" says Virgil. "I can't believe I'm in Castle Ylisse! I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now!"

"I'm pleased that you're impressed with it." says Frederick. "But do try to not cause much of a ruckus, if you would."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Frederico!" says Virgil. "I'll be sure to be on my best behavior, though to be in a castle this opulent for my first time, you can't expect me not to get really excited."

"Glad to hear that." says Frederick. "But for future reference, please do not refer to me by such a ridiculous name."

"Gee, no sense of humor with you at all, huh?" asks a slightly dismayed Virgil.

"Don't feel too bad, Virgil." says Lissa with a giggle. "Frederick is always like that. It does take time to get used to him, but once you do, it's not so bad."

"I just hope your other friends are a little more colorful and fun to be around than Mr. Stick-Up-His-Butt." says Virgil.

"Excuse me?" asks Frederick in a not so pleasant tone with an upset expression.

"Yeah, I think that was a little bit overboard." says Lissa with an expression of worry for Virgil. "Be careful, or Frederick might chop you up into firewood next time."

Chrom then comes in to say, "Alright, that's enough for one day!"

Momo giggles and says, "It's good to know things are just as lively as always."

Chrom chuckles and says, "I think it's that way since you're back with us, and it should be even more so when the others see you're back."

"Yeah." says Momo. "Of course, while I do want to see our friends, I probably looking more forward to seeing how our daughter is."

"She's doing fine." says Chrom. "I've been taking good care of her, as have the wet nurses."

Momo sighs and says, "That's a relief."

"Anyway, let's head to the Shepherds' meeting room to see them right now." says Chrom.

After that, they all head in the direction of where the meeting room is at.

* * *

Taking place in the Shepherds' meeting room, we see there are a few of the usual members of the Shepherds, such as Vaike, Sumia, Sully, Stahl and Ricken, as well as some that recently joined back in their adventures throughout the world together, such as Cordelia, Gaius, Nowi and Henry.

"Chrom has sure been gone for a while." says Sumia. "What could be taking him so long?"

"Don't worry, Sumia." says Cordelia. "I'm sure he's been able to hold his own out there. Even as the new Exalt, he still doesn't neglect his skills as a fighter."

Gaius then chimes in with, "Cordelia is right, Stumbles. Chrom is more than a match for anyone that comes his way. I'd bet even my own sweet tooth on it."

"Darn right, though he would have a much easier time if he just brought along ol' Teach with him." says Vaike in a voice full of confidence.

"I know Chrom can hold his own." says Sumia. "But mostly, I wondering if he ever managed to find, well... you know... her..."

"Aw, come on, Sumia, why did you have to bring that up, again?" asks Vaike with a look of hurt.

"I'm sorry, but... I just miss Momo so much." says Sumia.

"We all do, Sumia." says Stahl. "In fact, I miss her so much, I've rarely been able to eat as much as I usually do, and that's really unlike me."

"Aw, damn it all!" says Sully. "Now the depression is starting to get to me. Why in the hell did Momo have to make herself into such a martyr?"

"Hey, come on, guys!" says Ricken. "We still have to believe she's out there, somewhere. So we've gone three months without finding her. We just keep looking."

"Ricken's right!" says Nowi. "Momo will return to us! And when she does, we'll be sure to catch up on all of the fun we missed!"

"Yeah!" says Henry with his ever present smile. "And we'll even throw her one HEX of a party, too! Nya ha ha ha ha ha!"

Cordelia then says, "We know she'll return one day. Naga said that if our bonds with Momo were strong enough, she would return to us."

"I really hope so." says Sumia with a very downtrodden look.

Just then, Chrom and Lissa arrive in the meeting room.

Everyone hears them come in and looks their way.

"Captain!" says Sumia. "You're back!"

Chrom then says with a big smile, "That's right, and we've got a big surprise for you all."

"Oh yeah?" asks Sully with her own smile. "What would that be?"

Lissa then says, "It's one you're all going to love so much."

"A new bakery shop opened up?" asks Gaius

"I said that EVERYONE would like." says Lissa. "Not just you, Gaius."

"Hey, come on!" says Gaius with a perturbed look. "Who in this world doesn't love a few sweets every now and then?"

"Trust us, it's something a lot better than that, my friend." says Chrom.

Just then, the Shepherds see Momo come into the meeting room, followed by Vergil and Frederick, and as they do, they all have a massive look of shock on their faces, including Henry.

Despite the expressions they have, Momo smiles humbly and says, "Hey there. I'm back."

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


End file.
